The Misfit
by Kiatami-chan
Summary: Bella has to deal with so much in her life. Murderous, psycho, stalkers. The death of her mother which is still a mystery. And the ever surprising new kids in town, the Cullens. Rated M AU. Maybe some parnormal stuff, I'm still deciding.


She was in a pitch black room.

Can't see anything in front of her, no light to distinguish where she was, nothing.

She felt so hopeless, so alone, so afraid of herself.

She started walking, not knowing where she was going, just in a desperate need to get out of that dark place. When she felt herself losing even more hope of never finding a way out, she started jogging, then running, tears left wet tracks down her cheeks. She was running nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

It seemed to this girl that she had been running for hours, she wasn't even exhausted though.

All of a sudden she stopped. Froze in mid-run, goosebumps trailed her body.

She sat, hugging her knees and resting her chin on top of them, she continued to cry. She couldn't even think about what she was doing, she just screamed, screamed so loud and long she thought she was never going to stop. She cried harder, and louder, still screaming, never losing any breath.

Then she heard footsteps.

She stopped all movement, all sound, hoping that she would not be found. The footsteps were coming closer until they seemed to be right in front of her.

No sound.

A spotlight came down on her, and she saw that her clothes were covered in blood. She silently cried harder, wondering whose blood it was. Another spotlight came on in front of hers, no one was in it.

That's when _he_ stepped in it.

_Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy_

_Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy_

_Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy_

_Psycho groupie coke_

_Makes you high, makes you hide_

_makes you really want to go, STOP._

I quickly pressed SNOOZE on my cell phone alarm as the chorus was about to play again, ushering me to get up.

I sat up in bed wondering what in the fuck that dream was about. I never cried, or screamed, which was extremely weird to be dreamed about. And what about him? Who was he? I never even got to see his face, but I was more enthralled with this man then any other person I've never thought about.

I shook off this thought and got up to get ready for the day.

I went to the shower and pulled open the curtain. Written on the walls with blood was: _You're going to die._

I stared wide-eyed at it and yelled for Charlie, hopefully he hadn't left yet.

He came barreling up the steps and into my bathroom, "Bells what is it?! What's-"

Then he saw it.

"Isabella downstairs now." He said in a deathly voice. I went without argument at the pure venom in his voice.

I sat on the couch and waited for him to come downstairs, but all I heard was the shower turning on and a couple cabinets being opened. About five minutes of waiting on the couch and he finally came down. He was drying his hands off now and he looked at me solemnly.

"Bella are you ok?" I didn't anwser. I never did. I just nodded my head.

"Do you want to use my shower instead for today? Or would you rather stay home?" I held up one finger singnaling I'd rather do the first one, no need to skip school because some psycho was after me.

"Are you sure Bells? I could stay with you if you wanted." I shook my head, I would rather be eaten by wolves then stay home, not that I hated my dad, but him being all over-protective for nothing really made me uncomfortable.

I went upstairs and headed to my dads room. I stopped in the middle of the room, taking in it's scent, it smelled like my mom, her perfum wafted in my nose, and I knew that my dad did it purposefully just to be able to remember her a little more clearly, just as I did.

She had my hair, but bright blue eyes, I had my dads chocolate brown ones. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and I missed her as if she just died yesterday. She died 7 years ago, we still don't know what happened, I just remember it being really late and there was a knock at the door.

My dad came into my room and I was sitting up, still tired after just being woken up from the loud bang at the door, I looked over and it was 3:02 in the morning. My dad took one look at me, and I cried as if I knew.

He took me in his arms and gave me the whole speech about how mommy was with the angels and God now, that she was happy and she is looking down at us, always smiling.

I never believed him about the angels, or that she was smiling, so instead I just started screaming at him. He took it all in stride, but despite my constant pleads to tell me what happened to her, he just kept on saying he didn't know. I didn't speak to him or at all, for about 2 weeks until the funeral, me and him were the only ones that attended.

She was being put in the ground and then that's when I jumped up and screamed louder then ever. _"Don't take her! Please don't take her!" _I kept screaming, and my dad just held me, and told me how much he loved me.

I didn't speak to much after that. The only times when I speak is when someone actually directs a question at me, but sometimes I don't even anwser that, like this morning, that's why Charlie was so worried when he heard me yell his name like that.

I stepped into the shower and continued to think about the bloody wall. _You're gonna die._ They had never been that forward, so quickly. It usually took them 5 months before they started sending pictures of me at school, or in my bed sleeping. Sometimes my clothes were missing, or one time they actually cut my hair, but they never issued any threats. That's why I never really freaked out about them except for when they cut my hair. Me and dad have no idea who _they_ are and Charlie has spent hundreds of thousands trying to figure out who these mysterious stalkers are.

I've had to move about 7 times in the past 5 years. The first time they came, it only scared Charlie, I was just indifferent to the whole questioning process from the police. We've moved a lot ever since, and now dad's probably going to make us move again, I had to stop him, I actually liked this place, I didn't know why since I hated rain, but I knew something was here. Something that would change my life, and I needed to at least know what it was before my dad booked the next flight to Canada.

I turned off the water and dried my self off before quickly making my way to my room. I turned on the light, went to my closet, and looked at my large selection of clothes before I picked my favorite black plain t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and my purple all-stars. I went into my bathroom and ignored the shower like it wasn't there, while I did my hair and make-up.

I was done in less then 20 minutes and checked my cell phone to see I only had about 15 minutes before school started. I ran downstairs and saw that my dad was sitting at the table with his head In his hands. I went up to him and gave him an akward shoulder hug, letting him know I was there.

He looked up at me, "Oh, Bella, are you sure you want to go to school?" I nodded at him and kissed his cheek. I scavenged in the fridge for an apple as my breakfast and was about to open the door when Charlie stopped me. "Bella, you know we can't stay here much longer, I'm sorry." I quickly shook my head and he looked at me quizzically. I pulled out my notebook from my backpack on the couch, and wrote down: **Please dad, no, I want to stay here, I feel like something amazing is going to happen here. **

I handed him the paper and he chuckled quietly to himself, "Why are you so brave, my beautiful Bella?" He gave me another hug and whispered in my ear, "You have 6 months to figure out why it's so amazing in Forks, I'm changing the locks, and if anything like that happens again, we're leaving. Got me?" I nodded happily and kissed him on the cheek again and left.

I walked to my beat-up, Chevy and climbed in the cab. Why was I fighting so hard to stay in this fucked little town, I'll never know. I turned on the monstruous thing and it roared to life. I sighed, I loved this thing, but it caused even more looks then I already got at school.

I pulled into the Forks High School student parking lot and serched for a spot, hopefully near the front.

_Success. _I thought to myself when I found one just in front of the admin. Building. I went to pull into it, when a silver Volvo cut me off and took the spot. I sat there fuming when the owner of the soon-to-be blown up car, came out.

He was in little or no words, perfection. His copper hair framed his angular face, and his lips were a light purple from the cold. He was muscular without being beefy, and tall. I finally looked into his eyes, and I got lost, they were a dark emerald green that held something new in them, I couldn't describe what it was, just that it held something I've never felt, nor seen before.

He smiled smugly at my shocked expression. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts and just before he walked away, I flipped him the bird and drove away, almost hitting him, I laughed silently to myself.

Unfortunetly the only spot I found was in the very back of the lot and I was almost late to 1st period.

I cursed whoever that perfect-looking man was.

I walked into English and hurried to my seat in the back of the room. Angela was sitting next to me and she saw the flustered look on my face. Angela was my best friend here, she understood why I can't talk, even though she didn't know what caused it.

"You okay?" She asked. I took out a piece of paper.

**Peachy. **

"Ok then." and she didn't push for anwsers.

The day went along smoothly and it was finally lunch. I found Ange after Calac. and we went to the lunch line together. She got a water and a banana, while I got a soda and another apple. I loved apples, they were my favorite food, I remember because my mom would cut them up and we would share them.

We walked to our secluded table and sat down to enjoy our food.

"Hear about the new kids?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Apparently there's 5 of them, they all moved here from Alaska, their all adopted except for the twins. I only know 2 of them, 'cause there in my class, Emmett and Alice Culen."

I took out my notebook.

**You don't know anyone else?**

She shook her head and we went back to eating.

All the chatter in the cafeteria stopped when the door opened. In walked what I assumed to be the Cullens. A huge guy that had brown eyes and curly brown hair, a gorgeous blonde that was holding hands with the big one, she had the most entrancing blue eyes, but they also looked cold. A short girl with black, spikey hair, she had the same green eyes as the asshole from this morning. _Perhaps brother and sister? _I thought to myself, she was linked with a blonde boy, not as big as the bear-looking one, but still pretty intimidating, he could have been the other blonde one's twin.

And finally, _he _stepped in the cafeteria after the rest and went to the lunch line.

"The big one's Emmett, and the short one with black hair is Alice." Angela filled in for me. She chuckled. "Maybe you should stop staring him." She smirked, I just play-glared at her.

"I'm going to find out who the rest of them are, Jessica, The Gossip Queen should know." She got up and walked over to said girl. I was to busy staring at these beautiful people to notice that one was staring back. Green eyes met mine and she gave me a small smile. I looked away and stopped staring like the rest of these idiots.

Angela sat down again, "Ok, so the blonde one with Emmett is Rosalie Parks. The twin is Jasper Parks, and he's with Alice. And the one you're in love with," I glared, "is Edward, he's Alice's brother. Esme and Carlisle Cullen adopted them, Carlisle is the new doctor in town." she seemed almost out of breath.

I looked at the table they were sitting at and saw that the asshole named Edward was looking back. It was kinda nice to put a name to the smug-ass face. The bell rang and I was off to Biology.

I froze in the doorway, my usually empty table was filled with not only, Edward in question, but Jessica was standing there with her chest hanging in his face, her poor attempts at flirting, and he looked almost scared, it was quite comical to watch. I walked in and pushed Jessica out of my way to sit at my desk, she sneered at me and walked away.

"Thank you, it was so-" he stopped mid-sentence when he took a good look at my face and expression. "Oh, it's you, uh- I'm really sorry about this morning, I can be such a jerk." My gaze softened at his melodic apology.

I shook my head and smilled a little at him, "No problem." I whispered. The bell rang before he had a chance to respond, and Mr. Banner told him to come to the front and intorduce himself to the class.

"Uhh, hi, I'm Edward Cullen. And I just moved here from Alaska." With nothing else to say, he took his seat back next to me. I giggled at his stumbling words.

"Not funny." he whispered.

As the class went on, I felt something bump into my arm.

_**What's your name?**_ The note read. I looked up at him and he seemed very intrested in the lecture Mr. Banner was giving.

**Bella. **I passed it back. I saw him scratch something out before he returned it back to me.

_**That's a really nice name. How long have you lived here?**_

**What did you scratch out? And about 3 or 4 months. **

_**Oh really, so not that much more then me. **_

**You're deflecting my question.**

_**Your point?**_

I didn't respond back and I just ignored him for the rest of the period. He kept looking at me, seeing if I'll write back. The bell rang and I stood up and got my stuff together. A folded piece of paper came into my view, I opened it.

_**I said your name was beautiful. That's what it means in Italian right? **_

I looked up and he was gone.

I put both the notes in my bag teary-eyed as I remembered what the last thing my mother ever told me was.

~-~

"_Did you know that Bella in Italian means beautiful?"_

_I shook my head. "I'm not beautiful though mommy." I put my head down. Everyone at school made fun of me because I was ugly, so that must mean I am. _

"_No! No my Bella, of course you are. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on." She gave me a hug and kissed me on the forhead softly, "Baby, you couldn't be anymore beautiful, inside and out, if you tried. You have the kindest heart, and you are still so young." She pulled me in her lap and pet my hair softly. "Don't ever forget that my love, you are my heart and soul, I would never want you to feel like that. Ever." _

"_Ok mommy, I love you." I looked up at her eyes, she was crying softly as well. _

"_I love you to, so much." she laid me down in my bed, kissed both my eyes, and walked out of my room. _

~-~

That was the last time I ever saw her.

I was still feeling very emotional when I got to the Gym, but I told myself, to be strong, for my mother.

I got dressed in the locker room and went out to the football field and saw the black-haired girl, Alice, was in my class.

She saw my red eyes, "Oh my gosh are you ok?" She gave me a hug, like she knew me. It made me feel loved, warm. She let go to look at me and I missed it. I shook my head. "Do you want me to take you home?" I shook my head again. She just clasped my hand and we walked to the middle of the field.

We went through the period as painlessly as possible, she wouldn't let go of my hand despite Coach Clapp yelling at her to. She whispered positve words in my ear, until the end of class. We walked to the locker rooms together.

"Dykes!" We heard a nasally voice yell. We turned around to see none other then Lauren, in all her bitchy glory, smirking at us.

I was just about to walk away when Alice went off on her, "Who the fuck are you to say that? What gives you the right to call me or her that? Are you that fucking insecure with yourself that you have to belittle everyone around you just because they breathed your air? Leave her and me the fuck alone, OR ELSE!" As we walked away still hand-in-hand we heard a few hoots and hollers of encouragement as we left the Gym and headed to the parking lot.

She finally let go of my hand and gave me another warm hug. "Are you going to be ok?" I nodded.

"Your name is Bella right?" I nodded again.

"Why don't you talk?" she asked in a concerned manner.

"I do, I just.... can't." I said simply. She nodded without questioning me.

"Well, that's fine, I talk so much I'm sure I can supply the convorsation between us." I giggled. "Do you have a cell?" I pulled it out and handed it to her.

"You can text right?" I nodded once again and she quickly typed in her number and called it.

_It's gettin late,_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip, _

_From the devil's cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

She ended the call and saved it to her cell.

"Text or call whenever you need to ok?" I smiled at her. I barely knew this girl and I could already call her friend. She hugged me and I walked to the parking lot to get to my truck. I passed by the silver Volvo and smiled at it.

I took out another piece of paper.

_Edward POV._

I got out of my English class, focusing on those brown eyes I encountered in Biology.

_Bella. _

What a beautiful name, to match a beautiful face. She made me feel so small, even though I was about a foot taller then her. She had such passion in those eyes when she was angry, and when she was trying to be nice. I missed those eyes already. I screwed up so badly, and I would do anything to make it up to her.

I walked to the parking lot and saw a white square on my beloved Volvo.

_Please don't let it be a phone number._ I pleaded internally.

I plucked it off the windshield wipers and opened it.

**Yes, it means beautiful. Thank you so much. I'm sorry for ignoring you. **

**-Bella.**

**------------------**

Jesus mother-fucking christ!

Aha. I'm back. I will be for awhile, and as for the fans of my other story, The Kit. I will also be updating today, but please, for all that is holy, look at this one to.

Songs in this story:

Psycho: System of a Down.

Toxic: Britney Spears (hate her but was needed)

Reviews make me type faster!

-Kiatami.


End file.
